Numbers
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. He was walking home late one night. There weren’t a lot of houses on his road, mainly trees. He was in his least favorite part of his road, it was only trees for about a mile and a half stretch. He was scared. He hated walking home alone, especially late at night. He wished that he left earlier when he had the chance, but he decided not to, he decided to hang out with his friends and eat taco bell with them. His friend’s dad was an ass and didn’t want to drive him home so he had to walk home alone. He wasn’t scared of getting hit by a car, or of a coyote coming to eat him, he was scared of something worse, he knew he had nothing to fear, but he still did fear, something…and that’s when he heard it…it was fuzz, as if somebody turned on that one channel on the TV that isn’t used for anything but is still there. He was a little creeped out but figured it could be anything. But then it got worse, it was beeps like those one’s used in hearing tests, this continued for about 20 seconds, and that’s when it got so much worse. It was children’s music. Like the one’s played on ice cream trucks. He closed his ears to block the noise but it didn’t work. He could still here it loud and clear. He started running now. It didn’t help. He collapsed. Screaming because of the noise. Then came the numbers, it was a young girls voice. 8, 30, 12, 42, 74, some other numbers he couldn’t understand. He thought he was going crazy, he couldn’t get them out of his head. He was screaming just so he could hear something other than the numbers. He started sprinting home, he was almost to the end of the stretch almost to the houses, when he collapsed. He tried crawling, he tried picking himself up but he couldn’t. He could no longer move, it was as if some force was holding him back, then he started being pulled. Dragged, by an invisible force. He was pulled into the woods, the numbers had stopped, the music was playing again, it was getting louder as he was dragged further into the woods, louder, louder, louder. His ears felt like they were about to explode. Once again he heard the numbers 8, 30, 12, 42, 74, 0, 0, 9, 6. They seemed random, he was still screaming, still being dragged, begging for help, but there was nobody to hear it, nobody to come to his rescue, the numbers kept getting louder. 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 6, 12, 6, 21, 18, 6, 6, 6, 9, 6, 6, 9, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 12, 21, 12, 30, 69, 87, 6, 6, 6. Then they suddenly stopped. He was no longer being dragged nor unable to get up, he stood up, turned around, and he saw it. A full black human looking creature, he was frozen once again, he could not move, the creature was faceless, he was average size, he thought it may have been a human, but there was no way, it had only limbs of a human, as if it was just a silhouette, but it wasn’t, it was completely real, it reached its hand out to grab his throat, he could do nothing but sit there as the life was sucked out of him, he wasn’t being choked, the life was literally being sucked put of him, all his memories all of his happiness, all of it…gone, his will to live was gone, the creature let go of his throat and he fell to the ground, he felt nothing inside of him besides darkness and misery, and mental pain, he needed to end it, he needed to. He looked for something to use for him to take his life, the creature just watch him endure his misery, and then it absorbed into the blackness around him that was the woods. There was nothingness inside of him, no thoughts, only pain…and the numbers. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Monster